The present invention relates to a drain cover, and more particularly to a drain cover for use in a refrigerated merchandiser.
Refrigerated merchandisers generally include a case that defines a product display area for supporting and displaying food products. Refrigerated merchandisers also include one or more drainage areas, generally along a bottom of the product display area. The drainage areas allow water, which has accumulated at the bottom of the product display area, to pass out of the product display area. The drainage areas often become clogged, however, due to debris (e.g., food, etc.) that can accumulate in the drainage area.